


Heart-Shaped Box

by MsImpala67



Series: Across the Millenia [6]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recreational Drug Use, Strap-Ons, The 90s, Voyeurism, Witch AU, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 04:29:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12051351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsImpala67/pseuds/MsImpala67
Summary: A coven snapshot of Briana and Ruth. This is porn. Totally porn.





	Heart-Shaped Box

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



_**Barcelona, 1992, the Summer Olympics** _

When Ruth starts dancing right there on the corner, like she’s on a stage instead of in a crowded city street, everyone stops to watch. It only takes a few seconds of her hair flying and burning wild around her shoulders, a few seconds of her graceful curves and mysterious smile for everyone to fall in love with her. 

It only takes a few _more_ seconds for everyone to realize that they don’t stand a chance. Even if one of the bystanders was brave enough to speak to her, or to do the unthinkable and _dance_ with her, her eyes never leave the gorgeous blonde, leaning against a lamppost and watching with the most fiercely possessive look anyone has ever had. 

Briana smiles contentedly as Ruth twirls, perfectly in time with the street band, twisting herself into flamenco steps as easily as if she were simply walking. 

God, Ruth is intoxicating.

Briana is usually only into dick. Rich, to be more specific. Not that the rest of the coven members, men and women both, don’t have their appeal. Briana is quite literally open to any of them at any time. But when it comes to this particular feeling, when it comes to her heart, it belongs to Rich.

Except for nights like tonight, when it doesn’t.

It’s her little secret. 

But the second that Ruth bends backwards enough for everyone to see a flat, supple stomach peeking out from under her loose tank top, Briana’s little secret is exposed. 

“I’m going back to the apartment,” she announces, loud enough for Ruth to hear her.

“What’re you talking about?” Rob’s smiling his sweet smile, blue eyes sparkling at her. “The party’s just getting started!”

“Yes,” she grins, waggling her eyebrows at him. “Yes, it is.”

He understands then, face sinking into the same knowing expression the rest of the coven is wearing. Except for Misha, of course. He’s too busy talking to his three gymnasts to pay any attention. Briana smiles at the rapid Russian that she doesn’t understand, at the way she can still tell exactly what Misha means by the way he keeps smirking and inching closer to each of the athletes. He’s toying with the gold medal hanging off the young woman’s neck, a little bit of a thing with thighs that could choke you, while a muscular man presses into his side, barely containing his arousal.

“Mish!” she calls out. “I’m leaving. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!”

Misha turns around and winks, his smile predatory and greedy. “Oh, don’t worry. I already made sure they’re both over eighteen. They just want to thank me for helping them win their gold medals. Totally innocent.”

No one is paying much attention to their conversation, but the man next to Misha still has the grace to look a little embarrassed at Misha’s words. Briana only laughs, wondering how in the hell let’s take a vacation turned into let’s go rig the fucking Olympics. 

But the sound of the music catches her attention again, and there’s Ruth, suddenly undulating to a much more sultry melody, her lithe frame just begging for it, hard little nipples poking through thin material. Briana’s sure that she could smell how wet Ruth is if she got close enough. That’s part of what she loves about Ruth- everything is sensual. Everything, especially dancing, turns her on.

Without thinking, she walks straight through the crowd, right at Ruth, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her away from the band, producing a five dollar bill from her bra and tossing it into an open guitar case. 

“Let’s go.” 

Ruth giggles and nods, tucks right up under Briana’s arm and follows along. 

“When you find everyone else,” she calls back to Rob, an amused Jared and Jensen standing behind him, Gen talking to a street vendor a few feet behind them, “tell them not to come home until lunch tomorrow at the earliest.”

Briana hums as they walk back to the tiny apartment they’ve rented, close quarters but safe, as inconspicuous as they have to be these days now that there's a price on their heads. And it’s not like any of them mind sleeping on top of each other anyway. Ruth doesn’t say anything, just lets Briana guide her, her pretty eyelashes fluttering as she pretends to be shy. 

Briana spends the time planning everything she wants to do to Ruth. Part of her wants to push her up against the wall of a building right here, get her fingers inside Ruth’s jeans and make her scream in front of all the people crowding the streets. But that would be over too quickly. She needs to get her alone and take her apart piece by piece, as slowly as she wants and as slowly as Ruth deserves.

So she smokes a joint instead. Before she can even pull it from behind her ear and get it in her mouth, Ruth is fishing for her lighter, her tiny little fingers digging into the back pocket of Briana’s blue jeans. When she comes up empty, Briana stops walking and lets her get at the front, her hand sliding into the smaller pocket there and passing by the lighter, rubbing up against the very heat of Briana for a few seconds.

“Babe.” It’s a gentle warning, and Ruth grins her sinfully innocent smile as she pulls the lighter out and flicks it underneath the joint.

The herbs are from Gen’s stash, and whatever concoction she came up with this time is _good shit_. Briana only takes two hits before she’s floating and buzzing a little, still clear-headed but relaxed, body and mind connected and deliciously fluid. 

They’re back at the apartment too soon, because now Ruth has to leave her place under Briana’s arm and it feels too heavy without those tiny shoulders to rest on. But then Ruth’s closing the door behind them and turning around, all bowed head and lowered eyes, shy and sweet and so fucking gorgeous it hurts somewhere deep inside. 

“Come here.”

Briana leans back on the edge of the table and spreads her legs, watches as Ruth steps right up between them, her fingers toying with the frayed edges of a hole in Briana’s ripped jeans.

With one twitch of her magic fingers, Briana starts the tape player, loud music pumping through the speakers that take up an entire corner of the room. It’s heavy, growling guitar and deafening drums that they’ll need to mask Ruth’s screams. Briana isn’t going to hold back. She’s already squeezing Ruth’s hips a little too hard, envisioning what her strap-on will look like as it slides in and out of Ruth’s pussy. 

“Oh, Ruthie,” Bri sighs, voice a little lower than usual, not sure if Ruth can even hear her over the music. “You do things to me.”

Whether she understood the words or not, Ruth pulls back and grins, steps out of her shoes and over to the biggest of the three beds the whole coven shares. 

And it’s true. She does things to Briana. Sweet, girly Briana who ties Rich’s flannel shirts around her waist because it shows off her hips. Happy, giggly Briana who cooks a huge breakfast every weekend to go with Saturday morning cartoons. Sexy, insatiable Briana who loves when Jensen asks Rich if they can tie her up and eat her cunt until she literally passes out. 

Right now, she’s none of those things. When Ruth is this close, something snaps. Briana forgets her own tits and blonde hair, forgets her blood-red lipstick. Instead, she’s the one with combat boots and a dick of her own, an eight-inch purple strap-on that she swears gets real testosterone pumping through her veins. She has the urge to thrust and grind and pull sweet, helpless little cries out of Ruth’s little mouth. She turns violent and forceful, overcome with the need to just fucking split Ruth apart. 

And Ruth never has to be asked. She’d give Briana anything she wanted, no hesitation, no consideration, just pure submission. It fuels Briana’s desperation even as it makes her feel guilty. She can never give Ruth what she really wants. 

Doesn’t stop Briana from fucking her, though. 

She shoves those tiny shoulders, and Ruth falls backwards with ballerina grace onto the bed, her shirt riding up over her hipbones. 

That’s as good a place as any to start.

Briana drops to her knees and sucks right on the bone, sinking her teeth into the flesh until it gives, until she can feel the vibrations of Ruth’s shout. 

But that’s all she has the patience for. She’s not in the mood for teasing, not after watching Ruth dance and flirt all night. She needs to get Ruth naked now. 

The black jeans seem painted on, and Ruth wriggles and squirms as Briana pulls, nothing underneath but Ruth’s creamy skin and her pretty pussy, already soaked when Briana slides her fingers over it, the rumbling of the music tingling through the places where they’re touching.

Ruth pulls her top off when Briana stands up and strips down efficiently, so unlike the stripteases she gives the boys. Tonight, she’d rather be looking at Ruth. Her dildo and harness are right on top of her clothes in the drawer that belongs to her, and she shivers as she slides it on, swears that she can feel her own erection as she drops back down between Ruth’s legs. 

Oh, God, Ruth’s nipples are so hard, brushing right against her own, little tickles that make Briana wild, make her hungry. 

Before she can fuck her, she needs to taste her. 

She slides down and buries her face close, breathes in the scent of Ruth, so earthy and mouthwatering that Briana moans, a sound that gets lost in the shout of the music. It keeps her in her violent state of mind, fills her head and pushes her tongue forward, pushes her teeth forward to nip and suck at Ruth’s clit mercilessly, not caring if it borders on pain. Ruth thrusts up against her, the arch of her back asking for more. 

Briana feels Jensen and Jared when they come in, their presence strong enough to overpower the thud of her own heart, but she doesn’t look up. She knows they want to watch, knows that Ruth doesn’t mind, even if Briana told everyone to stay away.

She doesn’t mind, either. They are the ones who taught her how to do this, after all. The ones who encouraged her to let go and fuck Ruth if she wanted to fuck Ruth, the ones who showed her that this side of herself wasn’t anything to shove down or be afraid of. The ones who talked her through it the first time she slid into Ruth’s sweet little pussy, and helped her discover and accept this whole other world. 

Besides, it doesn’t hurt that they watch like they want to eat her alive, like it’s the hottest thing they’ve ever seen. By the time Ruth comes for the first time, they’ll be stroking themselves. And if she’s really lucky, they’ll be fucking each other when she’s done, and she can end her night watching them.

Ruth reaches up and tugs her hair, bringing her out of her thoughts and back to the present. Briana positions herself again, spreads Ruth’s legs and gets between them, bending down to give Jensen and Jared a view of her ass, cheeks lifted a little by the harness she’s wearing. 

Grinning down at Ruth, she grabs the dildo, circles the head around Ruth’s wet clit before lining up. She waits until the next climax in the song to slam into Ruth, and fuck, it’s almost as good as if she had her own dick. Ruth’s eyes go wide, her red lips part and let out a cry Briana can’t hear over a wailing guitar. 

Briana grabs hold of that tiny little waist, watches Ruth’s pale, creamy skin turn red under her tight grip, and starts pushing into her, over and over, smacking their hips together so hard it hurts, their tits rubbing together with each thrust. 

That’s when the power of it starts really thrumming through Briana. She holds Ruth down, so small and delicate, and watches the pleasure rise in her face. Pleasure _Briana_ gave her. It’s such a heady feeling, creeping through Briana’s veins until she’s burning with it. Sweat drips off of her and down onto Ruth’s skin, making the slide of their bodies slick and dirty, exactly the way she likes it. 

That’s when she loses herself. She leans down and sucks and Ruth’s tongue, pounds into her mercilessly, the rub of the strap-on against her own clit enough to push her closer and closer to her own orgasm, though that’s not her goal. Her goal is to break Ruth, to take her apart until she is a writhing mess, until she passes out from how hard Briana fucks her. 

Her goal is to own Ruth. 

It’s not fair. She pulls away long enough to look down at Ruth’s face, to see the fire in her eyes, the unwavering devotion she has in her expression. She’s clinging to Briana now, lifting her hips to meet each push of the strap-on, totally lost. 

Briana has always owned Ruth, even before she knew she wanted to. And it’s not fair because Ruth will never own her. 

Briana is too greedy. She wants this, wants Ruth, all to herself. There are parts of Ruth that no one else is allowed to touch, parts that are reserved only for her. But she’ll never be Ruth’s. Not the same way. She shouldn’t do this, doesn’t deserve the way Ruth waits for nights like this and gives herself over so entirely.

But as the angry music pulses through her, she takes Ruth anyway. Takes her while Jared and Jensen watch, Jared sliding to his knees now. 

Ruth is shaking, trembling, legs going rigid and fingernails digging into Briana’s ass. Briana goes still, doesn’t want Ruth to come just yet. Ruth’s eyes fly open, begging, but Briana only shakes her head. 

She keeps Ruth as close as she can, moving when she calms down, going still when she gets close, edging her over and over until Briana herself is going crazy with it too. For just a moment, she slides her hand over Ruth’s skin and debates using the magic sparking in them, debates letting Ruth feel fire and raging wind inside of her veins. But no, she decides she wants to work for it, wants to grind and push and lose her breath getting Ruth there. 

The music plays on, the fourth or fifth song now, still as raw and feral as Briana feels as she finally gives Ruth what she wants, pushes into her as fast and hard as she can and lets her come.

Briana would give anything to actually feel Ruth squeeze and clench around her cock, but she settles for watching, for feeling the clamp of Ruth’s thighs as she locks them around Briana’s hips. 

They breathe for a moment, Ruth recovering, Briana deciding how she wants to make her come next. 

While they lie there, hands wandering a little, they turn their heads enough to watch Jared finish sucking Jensen off, to see the flex of Jensen’s stomach as he spills down Jared’s throat. 

It’s hot enough for Ruth to beckon them over, inviting them to be a part of round two. 

Now that Briana has already claimed her for the night, she doesn’t even mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feedback is my lifeblood!


End file.
